The present disclosure relates generally to the field of electrical power plugs and receptacles, and more particularly to preventing electrical arcs during connection of a plug to, and disconnection of a plug from, a receptacle.
Electrical power receptacles may be configured to transfer Alternating Current (AC) and/or Direct Current (DC) from external power sources (e.g., electric utility power, power generators, batteries) to electrical devices (e.g., server computers, refrigerators, washing machines, and microwaves) through plugs. Sockets of a receptacle may be configured to mate with pins of a plug, such that current may flow between the sockets and pins. This may be implemented to distribute power originating from an external power source to one or more electrical devices.